The Wrath of Shreeky
|Image file = |Image size = 1010px |Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = The Care Bears Family |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 14 |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 26, 1987 |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = The Cloud of Uncaring |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Bright Heart's Bad Day}} "The Wrath of Shreeky" Part 1 - The Care Bears Family "The Wrath of Shreeky" Part 2 - The Care Bears Family is the fourteenth episode of The Care Bears Family. Summary In the Forest of Feelings, Brave Heart, Bright Heart, Champ Bear, and Treat Heart were starting to grow small cute trees when Brave Heart senses that someone needs help, so it is decided to send Treat Heart to take care of it. Meanwhile at No Heart's castle when Beastly was trying to make his pet plant Spot grow, No Heart looks at a letter that tells him that his niece Shreeky would arrive to meet him. Shreeky opens the door by screaming out loud causing him to turn into a crocodile. Meanwhile in the country, a city girl named Ann gets scarce when a ladybug flies on her finger when Treat Heart arrives, Ann tells that she is staying with her grandparents for the summer but is scarce of the nature around her, So Treat Heart decides to take Ann on a trip. When Beastly was done bringing all of Shreeky's bags into his room, Shreeky looks through her magic mirror and sees that the care bears and care bear cousins and planting trees, so she plans to turn the forest into a horrible woods. Meanwhile when Treat Heart and Ann were having fun on a cloud boat through the stream, Shreeky and Beastly spot them and with her magic mirror, Shreeky turned the water into a rapid waves, then the sky into a storm, then a pile of sand into a mud slide in an attempt to ruin their fun, but unintentionally causes them to have more fun, much to her frustration. After the ride Treat Heart invites Ann to join the care bears and cousins at the forrest of feelins to grow trees. Meanwhile, Beastly looks through No Heart's potions (plans to use the Beauty Cream later) and finds a super growth solution, which makes Spot grow too big. Shreeky finds the super grow solution and plans something nasty to do with it to mess with the care bears. Meanwhile in the forrest of feelings Ann had just finished helping the cousins and bears with the trees, Shreeky and Beastly appear and started making the trees grow big and haunted, Ann and Treat Heart get to No Heart's castle to find a cure for the super growth solution. Voices *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Eva Almos - Champ Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Treat Heart Pig *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *Terri Hawkes - Shreeky Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Shreeky. Quotes (Beastly is trying to find a way to coax his pet plant 'Spot' into growing) Beastly: Come on, Spot! You can't grow or you don't eat something. I know! If talking to plants is supposed to help them grow, then singing to them should make them really sprout! (Singing to the tune of "Blow The Man Down" badly). Grow the plant up Spot / grow the plant up / Yo-ho!/ grow the plant up... (Beastly grabs a measuring tape and measures Spot's height, he has not grown at all). Grow up or I'll stomp you into mulch! No-Heart: (from the other room) Beastly! Beastly:...and believe me, I know what being stomped into mulch feels like! Category:The Care Bears Family Episodes